


Turn the Beat Around

by NidoranDuran



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Deepthroating, F/M, Gangbang, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:24:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Idol sensation Rise and viral dance star Ann have had a bit of a heated online rivalry, and their attempt to have a conclusive dance-off to prove who's best ends up a desperate, sloppy gangbang to try and prove their prowess. And that's never how you solve anything. Commission for simo09





	Turn the Beat Around

Before Ann and Rise had their dance-off, the girls had been all compliments to one another, tossing back and forth sweet remarks about the other's outfit, how pretty they looked, how they were such a good dancer. All of that sweetness broke down immediately as the girls found themselves in the deep of a very challenging dance contest, ready to prove they were the better dancer for a crowd of eager guys who wanted to see the two girls hit the floor and go against one another. Which sounded good when they started, sure, but, they quickly found themselves in a mad back and forth with no winner and no easy way to resolve what they were doing.

It was all very silly and very fun until things got heated up. Rise's return to idol glory came with a lot more success than she was expecting and the dances she put together were getting tons of attention and praise even outside of the pop community. Ann was much less expected a success, as her dancing videos began to spread harder, a couple even going viral as more and more she found her social media work concerned with dancing instead of her modeling work. Plenty of people drew comparisons between the two online and before long a friendly rivalry online started off, this dance-off meant to try and settle the question of who was better, and it was getting testy.

Rise was too good. But Ann was too good, too. They took turns swaying back and forth into the middle and showing off their skills on the dance floor, bodies moving with exciting ways that had the crowd cheering louder and louder, but therein lay so much of the problem. The crowd was ravenous for this and there really was no clear winner emerging here. Every time one of them thought they had it won, the other kicked into gear with even more and showed they were capable of keeping up all of this.

The crowd was almost exclusively men. Ann was the first to realize that, to know that she maybe had some chance in parting with some sense of shame if it meant pulling off what she wanted, which led her to grab at her skirt and hit the floor more seductively, swaying her hips and letting little peeks up her skirt reveal to the crowd that she'd gone without panties today, never leaving enough for anyone to catch more than a flash of cheek, but it was enough to make the men cheer louder, getting to them and inducing something feverish in her bed to win. As she stepped off and handed off to Rise, she had a bounce in her step.

"No hard feelings, but I have to win," Ann said, staring at Rise with a very defiant smirk, feeling like she had proven herself quite firmly.

But Rise wasn't taking it sitting down. Sucking down a deep breath, she looked around to try and read the room. Ann's ass had definitely succeeded with them, and if they liked that, then Rise felt like she had to try and push further with that. Stepping forward, she scoffed, "You boys need a show from a girl who knows how to make you crave her. Watch this!" She began to dance with more aggressively seductive vigor, her skirt fluttering about, hips swaying, working herself over with something that seemed more like a striptease than it did like something restrained or sensible. She was quick and shameless in her advance, sinking into the dizzy heights and rush of pure lust that held onto her, driving everything down deeper and hotter as she moved.

And then came the finally, as she slipped her hands up her skirt and began to slide her panties down her legs. She gave everyone a view not only of her ass, but also of her pussy, letting them see all of her as she turned around along the gradual descent of her hips. There was no restraint to be found here, as she just worked at this demanding task with little to no concern for how insane this was getting. The cheers erupted, and Rise felt like she had finally cemented her win.

Problem was, Rise had done something else too. The crowd advanced very suddenly onward, reaching the end of their patience as the two gorgeous girls began to tease them. Rise started her way back to the side and toward Ann, which meant she didn't see behind her back all the men walking toward them. Ann did though; she looked with wide eyes at the advancing mob, and Rise said something smug and cocky that Ann just didn't pay any mind to, as she instead grabbed the brunette's wrist and turned her around to make her look forward at what was advancing upon them.

"Oh," Rise said, shivering in surprise. "Uh. I guess that's both our fault, isn't it."

"I'll say so," Ann said, looking nervously toward Rise and chewing her lip. "They're going to go for both of us, so... Want to see who can get guys off the most?'

Rise met the question with a big, bright smile. "It won't be a close contest, but sure."

They didn't get to say very much more than that before the horde of men were upon them, Rise and Ann tugged back from one another and both immediately getting dragged off by the first lucky men to get hold of them and have their ways with them, dragged apart and subjected to something senseless and hungry, something that was going to challenge them utterly, but they were ready to win at any cost now.

Ann's skirt got tugged up, hands grabbing at the fishnets she wore and tearing a hole over her pussy, as the man groaned, "You wanted this the second you left the house," remarking on her lack of panties. He lifted her up and tugged her off of her feet, with Ann accepting this mess and letting her legs wrap snugly around his lap as he pulled her onto his cock. She wasn't about to try and dissuade him of that notion as he pulled her down onto his cock and began to thrust up into her, startling the blonde with the swiftness and pressure of how he so suddenly went for a deep, hard standing fuck of all things, throwing Ann for a loop and leaving her oddly excited and enticed, curious heat throbbing up hot and sudden inside of her as the thrusts began.

"If I didn't want your cock already, I do now," Ann moaned, laying it on thick as she took the thrusts on, bounced up and down along the big cock and enjoying the pressure of a nice, hard fucking, a deep and senseless pulse of excitement getting to her, making her heave up and down the big dick with a very direct and very senseless kind of excitement. It all hit her so hard, made her moan and coo sweetly as she wrapped her body around him, the hands on her hips working her up and down his cock while she held steady, more worried about adjusting her cap to keep it on her head than about doing anything to interrupt this excitement.

The deep, steady, reckless use of her pussy was the best way for this to kick off, the best way for Ann to get fucked hard and steady, moans spilling chaotically out in desperation and vigor, the molten embrace of getting pounded and embracing this excitement, moans raging out of control as she was worked steadily on up and down the thick shaft. It felt so good, and she was quick to abandon all pretense of worry about what she was in for now, how this dance competition turned so quickly into a big sloppy gangbang for her and Rise. Why did she ever expect things to be any different, really?

The hands on her ass kept groping and kneading in a show of over-aggressive and greedy excitement, pushing further on as the man had his way with her and she was happily overwhelmed by all of this treatment, moans spilling out in frenzied, hazy excitement. It wasn't long for the first load to gush into her waiting hole, to pump cum deep into Ann and send her into a gasping, spinning mess of excitement. She came hard, thrashing and twisting under the rush of feelings to hit her so hard, and Ann was utterly unapologetic about embracing these pleasures as loud and as hard as she could for the sake of her descent into mad, quivering excitement. she knew things were only getting started, and that went a long way in driving her excitement even deeper and further still.

Rise ended up on her knees, whining as hands grabbed at her pigtails and worked her back and forth along a cock, her mouth sliding easily along. She didn't do a damn thing to fight this, knelt happily in place and taking on this punishing treatment, eager to play and to give in. Dancing was good and Rise knew she could win in the end, but slutting it up? She was more confident of her sexual prowess and that she could blow guys' minds left and right, earning all the loads and calling all the attention. This was going to be a piece of cake, and Rise was eager to abandon all sense to just go for it hard and hot, to earn her place and prove herself.

It helped get her into a zone. A zone where her throat relaxed and she worked eagerly to tend to all this pleasure, moaning in sweet adoration around the cock she took so deep down, greedily tending to this mess and proving what she could do, showing off her deepening hungers, her lusts, her unrepentant need to give in. It was so much, so sweet and hungry, and she didn't know how to control herself as she sank into this mess of bubbling desire, a need and a hunger spiraling out of control Everything she did was a show of that now, as Rise slurped on the thick cock, showing the man her most desperate and firm deference, given completely to him and everything she could get from this indulgence and this pleasure.

"I knew you were an amazing cock sucker. I'm such a big fan, and I always wanted this mouth around my cock." The fan was firm, driving on steady and deep into her, and Rise was left just happily taking all of this treatment on, remaining steady in her approach and in the way she burned so bright and so needy. The heat got to her here, but she welcomed it, hands caressing all over her body as drool bubbled around her lips, as Rise took her facefucking like a pro. She was determined, ready, set to win and to prove she could do it. Prove she was capable and good enough and deserved to win.

So she sucked and slobbered with all the heat and the excitement she could, showing off her desire and her ability to push on, to give herself fully to this mess of hunger and lust. She was firm now, resolute, and with her expert oral treatment, Rise brought the man to an incredible orgasm, his hands tugging her sharply back as he gave in and completely lost himself, his cock erupting right in Rise's face and blowing thick ropes of gooey, messy spunk all over her, giving Rise exactly what she wanted and showering her with praise and goo and delight. "It's so much cum, thank you! My fans are the best."

Ann tugged her top up so that she could get her tits out, no bra on underneath to get in the way as she put her assets to work, easing her tits up and down a cock while she rode the lap of another man, taking on two at once. 'You boys like what you're seeing?" she asked, voice rumbling in sweet, alluring delight as she worked at this pleasure, steady and unrepentant, a smile spread wide across her lips. 'Because I do. You all got so hard, and just for me? You're too kind. I promise I'll give these big dicks all the love they deserve, just watch." She let her perky ass bounce as she gave a nice, firm reverse cowgirl lap ride to add to the excitement of her titfuck.

The eagerness and firmness of Ann's approach was absolutely devoid of shame now. She just let the pleasure come, let it follow firm and hot as she let this double taming speak to the deepening swells of excitement and lust and heat that grabbed at her. Ann felt capable here, felt confident and ready to shine, ready to show off her deepest hungers and a swell of enduring, almost stubborn lust. Everything she did was about giving in now, about the hot, hungry back and forth of her body at work, tending to two dicks at once as overlapping voices heaped on praise and adoration for the drop-dead gorgeous model at work on their cocks. She was giving them a dream come true, and doing it all with absolutely no worry or hesitation, just a very direct, very firm show of wanton appreciation, of desire and hunger and excitement driving everyone involved wild.

It worked her over, too. Already with one cum load in her pussy, Ann was getting into the swing of this with absolutely no hesitation or worry about what she was doing, just allowing herself to succumb and to embrace these feelings, to let the pleasures rage through her, thumping and throbbing and thundering with something unrestrained threatening to consume her completely. She was getting too into this, a bit too horny and excitable with her intentions, with the motion of her hips, with the heave of her tits. She was shameless in a way that had guys melting for her, and that was always a good feeling to be working, but Ann knew she was at risk of getting carried away and consumed by her own lusts if she kept this up.

For now though? She raced steadily, eagerly on into the embrace of another orgasm, loud and firm and completely shameless in the way she threw herself into pleasure reaching its boiling point inside of her. She came hard, loud, and begging for them to show her their love as one man creampied her and the other came all over her tits, giving her the praise and attention and excitement she craved so utterly. It was reckless, wild, wanton, and absolutely incredible, and Ann found herself so desperately driven only by her need to try and seek more.

Both girls had gorgeous bodies, but Ann won out with bigger tits. Which was fine by Rise, because her bubble butt was perkier, rounder, and just perfect for guys to become fucking animals trying to ruin. Down on her hands and knees, Rise took on a very direct and conventional spitroasting, one cock up her ass and the other working into mouth and taking advantage of her already loosened up throat. It was a nice rush of pleasure, and Rise felt like going to basics worked well for her here as she took on all of this excitement, getting a dick at either end 'the right way'.

"Your ass is perfect," the guy fucking her from behind groaned, his hands clinging to her hips with greedy and desperate firmness, his hands making Rise squirm and shiver as she felt the intensity behind his touch. It was a lot, but aggressive and desperate fans who loved her body were what Rise knew would carry her further here. Ann just was a model getting attention with some dancing videos online lately, but Rise was an idol, and she was a damn good one. She could beat some amateur dance bitch on the backs of a strong and devoted fan base of horny guys alone. Idols were used to that by now.

"And her mouth is incredible." Always with the pigtails. Rise was happy to let guys keep using her 'handlebars' when they fucked her mouth, because it seemed to not only be popular, but a successful angle to keep them enjoying her mouth more and working her over firmer, hotter, hungrier. Absolutely zero restraint held Rise back now as she took her both-ends fucking, throat happily snug around one dick while she allowed the other to fuck her from behind, filling her ass and loosening it up for all the fun to come. Rise felt confident and certain, ready to give herself up to this chaos and lose herself in the name of winning. Anything to win. Anything to let the beat overwhelm her and prove she was the best.

And right now, being the best meant taking cum up her ass and down her throat at the same time. The indecent and overwhelming orgasm that hit Rise as she embraced that mess was incredible, and felt herself lit up with all the more desperation and depraved excitement as she threw herself into this mess harder, looking over toward Ann and seeing that the blonde was still going strong and fresh off a double teaming herself. She didn't really feel like she would be content with anything short of absolute victory in the face of utter madness, and she was ready to show that off now as she dropped all pretense of composure and understanding.

It was time to get dirty.

Ann transitioned seamlessly into a double blowjob, down on her knees sucking off two big cocks back and forth, hands firm around the dicks and working greedily to try and satisfy the men with all the vigor and firmness she could. "Your cocks are so big," she cooed. "So thick. You guys really need the relief, and that's what I'm here to help you with, please just relax and let my mouth do everything for you." She hadn't sucked off one cock yet, and now she was diving right into two, and doing so with an utter lack of shame or worry. Ann felt like she was in control, slurping on a pair of dicks while the men stood there groaning and aching, their loads coming on hard and fast as she took the double facial like a pro and immediately lunged on to the next sex of action.

A rough, standing double penetration had Rise hollering happily. "I feel so full! So full of big, hard cocks from studs who love fucking girls like me." She was loud and over the top, trying to get more attention toward her now, trying to make everyone notice Rise and go over to her, shamelessly baiting more. She thrashed and heaved between the boys, genuinely loving the feeling of getting her ass and her pussy stuffed with cock at the same time, but Rise was desperately trying to lay it on thicker than that, trying to get everyone to fawn over her and pay unending, unflinching attention to her and her alone.

"Come on, get my ass nice and loose so I can fit all your huge dicks!" Ann gasped, bent happily forward while her ass received its fervid and exciting pounding, pleasure throbbing fiercely through her as she jerked off two dicks in her face, taking on all of the pressure she could. The embrace of this mess was incredible, cum and her own juices leaking down her thighs as she took this pressure on, accepting all this mess of desire and excitement, body giving up with trembling ecstasy to a need deepening hotter and hotter by the second. She was shameless, and as Rise got loud, Ann had to get louder.

Ann sucked two cocks earlier, so Rise got herself all over three, hands and mouth alternating wildly to try and accommodate the demands of a lot of cocks all very pushily imposing themselves upon her, a swarm of attention and lust that she felt was definitely a lot to try and deal with, but she was resolute in this, always hammering her throat with one dick while she stroked two more, keeping a flow very shameless, very direct, very unstoppable. It was a demanding pace to keep up, but Rise knew she had to keep going, had to keep escalating, had to try and work at what she was doing without any ability to slow down or stop. She had no time.

With her ass loosened up and primed to go, Ann got right to the down and dirty excitement of getting triple penetrated. Cocks filled her airtight, fucked her with deep, broad strokes and a senseless excitement showing off everything she could do. Broad motions back and forth kept up the pace, the sinking, throbbing rush of ecstasy taking hold of her and driving her up the wall with throbbing need and a desperation getting horribly out of control. It was too good ,too much, the pleasure throbbing and pounding within Ann, and this was the moment she truly lost herself, the moment where everything turned from good to insane and the pleasure tore her apart, just in time for the orgasm of her life to follow the heels of getting triple creampied.

Stubborn back and forth motions urged Rise on in a show of desperate, almost desolate fervor. She got her own triple penetration, throwing herself into the indulgent chaos, getting all she could and loving every second of how she kept this pace up. It was so much at once but it felt so fucking good, keeping her moving and heaving, giving up to the idea of completely losing herself. How much could she take? She sure hoped it was more than Ann could, sure hoped she could keep win then keep going strong for the fuck of it and satisfy all these guys, adding insult to injury and then for good measure getting off so hard she wouldn't be able to walk straight.

Ann lay on her back, to take on a different sort of triple teaming, lying down with one cock in her pussy, another fucking her tits, and a third shoving down her throat. It was one hell of a position, wild and unfettered in the chaos that came with all of it, but Ann felt certain of herself now, taking on this pleasure without a shame, holding steady and hot through this aching back and forth, the only trouble being how she had to choke down the cock plunging down her gullet. She felt so startled by this, but she refused to let anything slow her down or get in the way of her indulgence. She loved it so much, and she knew there was only more bliss to await her still. Rise wasn't getting the win here.

Rise was certainly winning at something as she embraced all of the chaotic glee of riding one guy's cock while she worked back and forth on a pair of dicks, much less intense than her triple blowjob earlier, throwing herself into the mess and the excitement of moving back and forth, stroking and bouncing and not even bothering to try and keep herself in time or in sync with any of what she did. Rise let herself get carried away, let everything get out of control and unruly, as desperate and as hot as she could make it in the name of losing any sense of control, composure, or sense. All to win this dance competition turned gangbang slut-off.

Then, somewhere in the middle of all of that came the shove forward. Neither Ann nor Rise expected the way they were so abruptly pushed against one another. The boys just lost all control and decided they wanted to see the girls kiss, both drenched with cum, clothes tugged up and out of place, tits out, Ann's fishnets ripped up all over, Rise's top undone and tugged down. They were both messes, but as the cocks shoved into them, the two found themselves begrudgingly just accepting what they were doing and meeting in the middle of a frenzied kiss.

"You're taking these cocks so well," Rise moaned. It was a backhanded compliment, but she felt too dizzy to know what the venom there was as she grabbed at the blonde and just happily made out with her, rushing through the excitement and the hunger of getting fucked from behind, absolutely incapable of caring what she was doing now. It was such a mess, and she felt herself spinning horribly out of focus as she gave herself up to this, completely lost to the surrender and the hunger of complete submission now. Ann just moaned into the kiss, giving up all the same, both of them worked over to a hot, explosive orgasms that had them howling out in winding bliss together, taking a messy double creampie and setting off the boys to start really pushing them harder at this.

Rise's face went into Ann's pussy next as she got shoved forward, her ass stuffed full of dick from behind. Ann took it up the ass too, but her moans were quickly stifled by a cock shoving its way down her throat, Ann's own pigtails now playing the role of handlebars for a rough and wild facefuck. She took it on as best she could, her legs pressing against Rise's face as she bucked forward, getting her creampied pussy eaten out and loving every second of it. It did nothing for her stamina and for her attempts to remain in control, but it felt so fucking good, and she saw it as an unruly victory lap in ways she was all too happy to embrace as chaotically as she could.

Ann was a cute girl. Rise would have been happy to eat her out any time but now, but if the boys wanted to see this action, she was going to do it, really just needing to give up whatever was asked of her to try and satisfy the boys cheering on this show of girl on girl indulgence right in the midst of all the other chaos going on. She shoved her face in tight and ate her pussy out eagerly while she took the deep anal pounding from behind, loving the treatment so much, loving the orgasm that followed and how much louder Ann was as she came from the tongue working her over. But best of all, loved when she pulled back and could say, "It's only fair if she eats my ass out now, isn't it?"

A hand shoved Ann's face into Rise's bubble butt as the idol got to riding a big cock cowgirl style, the blonde suddenly devouring the tight, loosened up backdoor, soft cheeks right up in her face. She kind of liked it that way though; Ann wasn't going to complain about eating out an ass as nice as Rise's, especially as she got her own pussy stuffed from behind. It was 'only fair', after all, as she grabbed Rise's hips and let her tongue fly wildly about, seeking all the pleasure and the excitement she could, throwing herself into all of this pleasure and trying to give Rise even more, trying to set her off her balance and overwhelm it.

It worked, to a point. There was a lot going on here, a lot of pleasure and excitement Rise found herself overwhelmed by, moaning around a big cock she began to suck on as this unruly pulse of excitement made her lose herself, made her succumb utterly to feelings and lusts and needs completely out of control With Ann's tongue working an incredible magic on her ass, all Rise could do was embrace this, and she was happy to feel herself spiraling out of control, happy to know she was in such a horny mess of a position here getting fucked and rimmed and used so thoroughly. The competitive edge began to fade, and by the time the cocks erupted and she lost herself to another climax, Rise knew she was just in it for the cock at this point.

The girls got shoved onto a table next, laid side by side, heads hanging off the edge, legs pulled up over the shoulders of more well hung men who took to plunging into their asses and working immediately at the pleasure of deep, raw fucking. Their moans and cries of excitement only lasted a few seconds before hands tugged their heads back and cocks plunged down into their throats, filling them both at the same time for messy, throatfucky spitroasts that they were just going to have to take, gagging and drooling within seconds under this delirious bliss.

Lying beside one another, Rise and Ann found themselves oddly excited by this prospect. Rise's hand shifted over first, fumbling about in pursuit of Ann's, and once the dizzy and fuck drunk blonde realized why she felt something brushing against her hand, she took Rise's grasp happily, the two holding hands firm while they were their pussies and their throats stuffed, while balls rubbed all over their faces and they were subjected to such absolutely senseless madness, pushed to the brink of yet another powerful climax, another shot of cum down their throats, another gush of seed filling them up and making them thrash about wildly.

"Can I be honest?" Rise coughed as the cock withdrew from her mouth. "I sorta... I don't remember how many dicks anymore. It's too much."

"It's so good," Ann whined, leaning forward and pressing her face against Rise's. "Call a truce? We admit we're both the best, drains these guys, then head back to my place and take turns eating each other out all night?'

"I was going to suggest the same thing but with my hotel room." Rise squeezed Ann's hand, the two shared an utterly unprompted kiss that had the men cheering, and the two cum drenched girls threw themselves with renewed confidence into slutting it up for them for many more hours to come.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
